The Drive for Obsession
by Stirling Phoenix
Summary: Izaya's obsession, Shizuo's pain. Izaya's desire, Shizuo's suffering. One man wins, the other loses. This is the endgame. There is nowhere to run, nowhere to hide. Confrontation is the only option. Can Shizuo overcome his internal confliction and self-loathing in order to save himself from the venomous claws of his eternal foe? Izuo. Rated M for later chapters.
1. The What If Scenario

Disclaimer: Sad face kittens, everyone. I do not own Durarara!

The Drive for Obsession

Chapter One: The "What If" Scenario

* * *

I hate you, Shizu-chan.

I despise every fiber of your being. I loathe every last protozoan cell that comprises your brutish body. You are a constant source of agitation, and sometimes, I think my life would be better if I had never met you. Once in a while, I let myself indulge in the so-called "what if" scenario and I wonder: What would my life be like if you and I had never met? What if I hadn't insisted that our good friend, Shinra, introduce us? What else could I have done with the countless hours I spent thinking of, and constructing ways to torture you, to sabotage you in your everyday life endeavors, to make you suffer?

After only a few minutes, I find that I'm laughing hysterically at myself. How absurd of me to even to consider the idea that my time could have been better spent doing anything else. I can't help but smile at the fond memories. Yes, we certainly have had many good times together, haven't we? In whichever way I consider it, I have always come back to the conclusion you have never been a waste of my time. Although you don't realize it, I've used you to serve various purposes of mine for years. I tricked you into "taking care" of certain people who got in my way, and all the while, I watched, enjoying my own, personal source of entertainment.

You drive me insane. Fortunately for you, causing you trouble doesn't pay my rent or suit my way of living. Yes, not everything is about you. I have the self-control to say when enough is enough. I can cut myself off from you in order to do my job, but just like a drug addict, I'm back out on the streets of Ikebukuro, searching for you, and wondering about what fun we'll have.

That's another thing I hate about you. You are always making me wonder. With you, I'm consistently second guessing myself and almost every prediction I try to make is inaccurate. Know this, I hate being wrong. Someone like me should be flawless, absolutely perfect in every way, and the fact that you are the one thing that stands between me and my total perfection burns me.

You see now, how you've put me in a rather paradoxical situation, don't you? I completely and utterly detest your existence, but yet, somehow, I don't think I could go without you. Even though you keep me from my perfection, and I'm always guessing, you simply fascinate me. There are many, many things I can say about you, one of them being, there has never been a dull moment in my life since I met you. Your unpredictability infuriates me, but at the same I love it; I obsess over it. With you, everything is always new. I do admit, we do have a sort of routine with our cat and mouse chases across the city, somehow you always bring something new to the table. Sometimes you take the bait I set for you, sometimes you don't but your simple brain somehow concocts some seemingly weak-minded strategy that somehow always manages to throw me off guard. Anyone who has studied something for as long as I have studied you should be an expert on the matter. Obviously, I am no expert on you. Sure, I know all of you likes and dislikes, I know what you do for a living, I know what you do in your free time, I know that you have an outrageously large sweet tooth and a rather disgusting smoking habit. For anyone else, that may be suitable, but for me. Although I love the knowledge I have on you, it is unsatisfactory, it's not enough. It's never enough! One minute I think I've got you figured out, the next, you do something totally unexpected. I can't explain it, I wish I could, I want to, I want to figure you out more than anything else.

My desire to figure you out gets me thinking of another "what if" scenario. What if I actually did figure you out? What if you were no longer unpredictable to me, what if you never surprised me again? I wonder if I would grow bored of you, I wonder if I'd leave you, and you'd never hear nor see me again.

Ha! Once again, I find myself in absolute fit of laughter. As if I would ever leave you be. That's exactly what you would want. If you thought for a second that there was a way for me to grow bored our little games and leave, you'd do it in a heartbeat. Too bad, Shizu-chan. You're stuck with me.

When we're together, you put on a little show for everyone. You wear an insanely feral grin as you rip the nearest lamp post from the ground or lift up the first vending machine you see and hurl it at me without abandon. You act like you enjoy our little fights, but I see something that no one else does, your pain. Shinra once told me that you hate violence. I believe him. I believe that you despise your special gift; I believe you try to hide it from the world. I know you don't have the sense to accomplish that objective, not while I'm around at least. While I'm around to make you suffer, you will always be inherently violent, and you will always fight and continue to live through your own self-inflicted torture and loathing, unless of course, you complied with my one wish.

I offered you that option once, didn't I? I don't think you know that my threats on your life are completely empty. Truthfully, I don't want you dead at all, far from it actually.

I almost had you once. You remember that night, don't you? We were still in high school. You were even more clueless and naïve than you are now, and I, well I overestimated you. Once again, I was unable to predict your next move, and you threw me off guard. I'd never tell anyone, especially not you, but I suppose my actions, or my way of handling that incredibly delicate situation back then was, rushed, insensitive, clumsy, and stupid even. I lost you then. The events of that night renewed your senses of hatred and distrust towards me, and you became even more aggressive towards me. In return, I made your life a living hell. Because of me, you could never hold down a job, the entire city coward in fear at the mere mention of your name, and you were even arrested.

It didn't have to be that way. I wonder if you even realize that. Things could have been so much different for you, for me, for us. Honestly, they still could be. Things could be so simple. I told you once, and for a mere second, I think you actually agreed with me.

You know what you need to do. I know that you were scared back then, I'm sure the possibility still frightens you. And I can understand why. You don't understand exactly what it is that I want. Your well-deserved distrust of me only elevates those fears, but that's alright. Your desperation to be free of the violence that consumes your being will eventually win out, and you will come back to me. Now, what is it that I want? There are several ways of which I could explain it, but for your sake, I'll make this easy. Simply put, Shizu-chan, I want you to just give up. Give up, and be mine.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading the first chapter of my new story. I hope you enjoyed reading this. Please review and let me know what you think so far!

Chapter Two: Breaking Point

This chapter is about Shizuo and his feelings towards Izaya and their checkered past. Here we will find out more about the time in high school that Izaya briefly mentioned. Does this sound interesting? Let me know! I welcome all constructive criticisms and suggestions. Thank you so much!


	2. Terrifying Uncertainty

Hi everyone! At last, here is the second installment of my fanfiction, "The Drive for Obsession". Although I didn't set an exact deadline for myself, I want to apologize to everyone, for I did not update as soon as I would have liked. I not only disappointed myself, but I feel as though I may have disappointed you, the dear readers. Please accept my sincere apology. I will try to improve on how often I update this story.

Next, I want to thank everyone for the kind, wonderful reviews I received on this work. Your reviews encourage and inspire me, and I can't thank you all enough!

Now, on with the story!

The Drive for Obsession

Chapter Two: Terrifying Uncertainty

* * *

I hate you. I really, really hate you. I don't know how else to say it. I wish I had never met you. Part of me knows that it's not his fault, but damn it! Sometimes I just want slap Shinra across the face and yell "What the hell is wrong with you? What made you think that introducing me to him was a good idea?"

Damn, I get myself so worked up over you, and then I start blaming other people, and I get angry, and then…. Then…Then I take a deep breath and light up yet another cigarette to calm myself down. I can't really blame Shinra for any of this, well actually I can. If there is one thing this freakish strength has given me, it's the power to get away with almost anything I want. I'm not the kind of guy that likes to take advantage of the situation though.

The little perks I've received from this curse are not what I'm here to talk about though. What was I talking about again? Oh right. I was ranting about you, the bane of my existence, and our doctor friend. If I'm being completely honest and reasonable, I know that there's no way Shinra could have known that things would have escalated this far between us. Shinra never provoked me, and I know he's never given you any ideas about me. That underground doctor is his own special kind of crazy, but he's not totally insane like you are. I know that each and every single twisted scheme you've come up with to make me suffer was your own doing.

I hate violence. I keep repeating this phrase as if it's my mantra. Maybe I believe that if I say that I hate violence enough I'll suddenly stop being so damn violent. I don't think anyone actually believes me, but it's true. I hate the way I am; I hate the fighting, the yelling, the cursing, the destruction, the pain… I hate it all! I don't want to fight to fight. Whether it's you or anyone else, I've had enough of this violence.

I once played with the idea that if you weren't around my life wouldn't be so violent, but then I remember how my life was pre-you, and I remember that things probably wouldn't be much different. Yeah, I often complain about how my life could be so much better, so much more peaceful, and so much quieter if you weren't bugging me all the time. I tell myself that a lot too. I want so desperately to believe that everything would be better if only I could get rid of you, but deep, deep inside, I don't think that's true. I was a violent person before you; you simply gave me more of a reason to be violent. Yes, there is nothing I want more than to life a peaceful life free of violence, but even I'm not stupid enough to put any faith into such a hopeless dream. I've acquired a reputation for myself that could never be undone, even if you were to vanish.

I keep telling myself that I hate you for what you've done to me; I hate you for making me suffer and ruining my life.

Key phrase here? "I keep telling myself…" If I really hate you, if I despise you all the way down to your rotten self-centered core, I shouldn't have to constantly remind myself that I hate you, right? What's even worse, sometimes I find that I'm questioning myself on my own hatred towards you. This cannot be "normal". I mean, hatred is a simple emotion. After what I've gone through because of you, the fucking louse, you deserve nothing but all of my hatred. I wish I could bottle up all of my hatred, my frustrations, and my violent feelings and tendencies and just hurl them at you whenever I feel like it. That way, the city of Ikebukuro and its people will all be safe, and the only one hurting will be you!

Just when I think my little imaginary plan is perfect, that little voice in my head makes itself known again, and I sigh in frustration. The same part of me that claims not to hate you, also does not wish to harm you. Go figure. At first, I'm all riled up and ready to tear up the streets of Ikebukuro and Shinjuku to find you so I can yell at you and throw something at you, or punch you in your smug face… or .. or.. I don't know! I just need to do something, anything to bring you just an ounce of the same pain that you've brought to me.

After a few cigarettes and a lot of deep, calming breaths, I feel better and my "rationale" is back, and I think that maybe I don't hate you, because part of me thinks…. That.. I actually… kinda.. sorta… need you….

Fuck this! This is just confusing. I don't even understand myself. I mean why the fuck would I need you of all people in this god-forsaken world. I must really be going crazy if for one second I could ever consider needing you, the creep who is my arch enemy, the flea who is nothing but an annoying little parasite. Deep down, I know why… I just don't what to admit it... I'll never… admit it to you at least… but... I think the reason I need you is because…because...

I have to sigh and take another deep breath. It's because you're the only person in my sad excuse of a life that gives me anything to look forward to. Without you, I'm not sure I'd have any real purpose in my life. How in the world do you give me any purpose? Well, uh, that's kinda hard to explain. I don't actually know myself, but it's one of those things you just know. I guess I can't define my exact purpose in life, but somehow, I just now that you're involved. The more I think about it, the more I realize that it's actually true. You're the only one I get any real attention from. Granted, it's all negative attention, but it's something. Every time I see you, whether you've searched me out or I've found you, you have this look on your face that tells me that you're happy to see me. Anyone else would say the look you wear is just your smugness or an evil, maniacal, plotting grin. While all of that is true, I can tell that there's more. Unlike with everyone else in my life that I'm only a burden or an inconvenience to, it's different with you somehow.

There was a time back in high school when I thought maybe things could have been different between us. Our first meeting was rocky, to say the least. I hated being near you. I even tried to avoid you at times. It was only by some lousy chance occurrence that made us actually spend time with each other. Thinking about it now, maybe the whole situation wasn't as random as I originally thought. Knowing you, you planned that whole ordeal too. I can't believe I was so fucking stupid! I opened myself up to you; I actually let you in…

Tell me, Izaya. Was our past just another one of your games? Was I just some chess piece that you could manipulate and toy with? Did all of that… truly mean nothing to you? You made me feel so cheap, so used. I didn't know how to handle it, so I ran away from it. What else could I have done? The fragile trust I once had in you disappeared, only to be replaced with mistrust, hostility and paranoia, which is all too easy misinterpreted as hatred, anger, and violence.

I can't help but wonder though. Did I run away too soon? If I had trusted you just a little bit more, could things have gone differently? Would things between us be like they are now?

I sigh heavily again. What's the point of asking all of these stupid questions? I can't tell what's gonna happen in the future, nor can I change the past. I am so uncertain about so many things. The one thing I do know is that I need change. I can't tell you how many times I've mulled over that confusing half-assed proposal you made to me so long ago. Not only am I unsure of whether or not I can ever trust you, but I have no idea what you really want. You are always so smooth with words, you twist them, bend their meanings, and mislead people with the lies you spread with them. To be honest, I'm not sure if you're even capable of being blunt and direct with your speaking. I know all too well what you are capable of, so surely you can understand my lack of cooperation.

Lately, my desire to end my violent ways, to change everything, has grown, much, much stronger. I don't know why, it just has. Unlike you, I can't explain everything, I'm not gonna pretend to know what I'm talking about, that doesn't make any sense to me. I don't know what's happening to me, and it's frightening. I feel like… I'm breaking. I don't think I can handle this for much longer…

I just pray that I'm dead before I cave and admit any of this to you.

The thought of what you could do to me if you were to know is what terrifies me the most.

* * *

A/N: Alright, I admit Shizuo was more ambiguous in his description of the past than I had originally planned. Fear not though! We will finally start the topic in the next chapter!

Thank you so much for reading. Please review and let me know what you think. This chapter was fairly difficult for me because I was so worried about keeping Shizuo in character and portraying him right given this situation. Please let me know if there is anything I could have done better, or if there's anything I need to improve on. Thank you again, and I can't wait to see you all again for chapter three!


	3. Worth It?

The Drive for Obsession

Chapter Three: Worth It?

* * *

9 years ago…

To your average everyday Raira Academy student, this is the time of year when things start to get exciting. The weather starts to get cooler and autumn comes to turn the foliage from a healthy green color to a vibrant combination of red, gold, and brown that makes the fall scenery truly captivating. This is also the time of year when fall sporting events begin to wind down and the tournaments begin and everyone gets into the school spirit. Even more interesting than that, student council begins preparation for the huge annual fall festival. The council has already begun to recruit volunteers to help with all of the booths and events that will take place at the festival. Yes, Raira Academy is full of lively merriment and it's really an enjoyable time to be a Raira student. Although I prefer not to get myself involved, I would normally partake in the numerous opportunities that such events allow me. I would normally observe my fellow classmates and twist various situations to my liking. Any other time I would jump at the chance to be able to control so many different scenes at once, unfortunately right now I am 'off my game' so to speak, and I know exactly why.

Shizu-chan hasn't been at school all week, and I don't know why he hasn't been here, what he's doing, and I'm not really sure if I can believe Shinra with Shizu-chan's whereabouts either. According to Shinra, he's at home sick. That's the only information that Shinra has given me all week and believe me, I've tried my hardest to extract more out of him. For some reason I can't figure out my friend won't seem to budge on the subject and it frustrates me like no other. Since Shinra is been so secretive of the topic, I've already concluded that there is much more to the story than what I'm being told.

Regardless of everything that's going on at school right now, I just can't seem to be happy when my favorite toy isn't here for me to torture and play with in the midst of all this excitement. I can't believe that I'm saying this, but I'm actually bored. That brute obviously doesn't realize that his purpose in life, much like the rest of my humans, is to entertain me! Clearly a lesson needs to be taught here, but sadly I can't do anything when he's not at school to harass.

Five days of no Shizu-chan and I'm still at square one of this investigation. I can't say that I've really tried too hard. I admit that I was too confident in my ability to get the information I wanted out of Shinra, and I thought that if Shizu-chan really was simply under the weather, he'd be back at school within a couple of days. Obviously, this is not the case. I tried being 'nice', but now I've grown impatient with the waiting game; it's time that I figure things out for myself.

I know for a fact that Shinra has been collecting and supposedly delivering Shizu-chan's homework to him on a daily basis. He normally goes to each professor after school and then goes directly to Shizu-chan's house. Today, I plan to alleviate Shinra of this little task and run Shizu-chan's homework over to him personally. Early this morning I visited all of Shizu-chan's professors and got each and every homework assignment. Lucky for me, physical education class is my last class of the day, and I was easily able to skip it so that I could leave the school an hour before Shinra went to try and collect Shizu-chan's homework. This way, Shinra will not be able to warn Shizu-chan of my arrival, and I will have the element of surprise.

When I reached Shizu-chan's house, I was greeted warmly by his mother who kindly let me inside and provided me with directions to the brute's room. So he really is home then. I guess Shinra wasn't lying about that after all.

* * *

It's not uncommon for a kid, whether child or teenager, to try and ditch school by attempting to fool his or her parents with the ruse of being sick. What is very uncommon on the other hand is actually succeeding in tricking one's parents into letting you stay home because of the supposed illness, especially succeeding in doing so for an entire week such as I have.

I've spent weeks prior to this one planning out how exactly I could be believably 'sick' for the whole week, but at the same time not be so 'sick' that my parents would want to rush me to the hospital. My solution was all too easy. Before my mother comes up to check on me, I dab my face with a hot wash cloth to make my skin warmer than average, and when she leaves while I check my temperature, I warm the thermometer up with a heat lamp, but am always careful to make sure that the reading that my mom receives from the thermometer is always plausible. It's high enough to prove that I have a fever; however it's not unbelievably high. I've been keeping a steady temperature of about 37.7 degrees Celsius, which is reasonable enough. In addition to my fever, I make sure to complain of feeling weak and of being tired at random intervals of the day. I have never once complained of pain before in my life, so I've neglected to use the fever symptom of muscle weakness. I was sure that my parents would grow even more concerned and perhaps even suspicious if I started complaining of pain now. It's not really difficult to keep up with my story. No, the challenging part of this whole charade is keeping my guilty conscience quiet.

Despite the enormous amount of guilt I feel for lying to my parents about being sick, I can honestly say with absolute certainty that this past week has been the best week of my high school life. Without the constant after school fights and nights that are less than productive due to sheer exhaustion and tending to the occasional wound, I've finally been able to focus and get caught up with my studies. Hell, by now I'm even a couple weeks ahead in my work. Who knew that skipping school could actually be good for one's GPA? This 'vacation' that I've given myself has been extremely helpful, not only with school, but mainly in terms of stress relief. I haven't lost my temper nor lashed out at anyone all week, and much more importantly, I haven't had to deal with that arrogant, pompous little creep Izaya Orihara.

It's pretty awful that one person could cause me to lie repeatedly to my mom and dad all week about being sick. I'm rather disgusted with myself for taking such extreme measures, but I just needed a break from him. I've tried numerous times to avoid the flea at school, but no matter what I do, no matter what ingenious scheme I come up with, he still manages to find me and continue to annoy the ever living crap out of me! Recently however, Izaya has become much more than just an irritant. He's constantly provoking me into more and more violent situations. Although one cannot tell by my actions, I positively abhor violence. I don't want to be this violent and destructive person that I am anymore, but I'm absolutely certain that as long as Izaya is around I'll never see a day's peace again. That's why I just had to do this. I know that I'm risking my parents' trust to get away from the stupid louse, but it's only for a week, and it's already Friday. For now all I wanted was a break from him and his goading ways, and I got it. Monday will be here all too quickly, but at least now I can go back with the slightest bit of optimism that I'll be able to control myself a little more around my nemesis. If I'm lucky, I'll be able to ignore him altogether. I can't help but laugh dryly at that little bit of wishful thinking.

I was jolted out of my thoughts by a sharp knock at my door. The sound was much too loud to be my mother, but unfortunately, I paid no mind to that. Surely it was my mother coming up to check on me once again, that's all. "Just a sec," I called out weakly so that I had a couple of seconds to compose myself and make sure that I could keep up with everything I had going with my façade. Quickly I dabbed my face with a warm cloth and removed the thermometer from the heating lamp. I suppose that I could start my recovery phase and act like I'm starting to feel better, but this little routine of making sure that I wouldn't get caught was almost a habit for me. Hopefully this one isn't too hard to break. When everything was in place, I called out in a low, fatigued voice. "Come in."

Never before had I regretted something so quickly in my life. As soon as I gave consent, the door swung open to reveal none other than Izaya Orihara, the one person I had been trying to avoid all week. He was the reason for me being here and not at school. What in the hell was he doing here?

"Good afternoon, Shizu-chan!" Izaya spoke with in a disgustingly cheery voice as he stepped into my room. The obnoxiously bright smile that was plastered on his face made me lose my newfound calm demeanor and revert back to one of anger and annoyance. He looked at me for a moment with a calculating look in his carmine eyes, as if he were studying me, trying to figure out how I was going to react to his unexpected, and more importantly, unwelcomed presence. I knew how I wanted to react. I knew how I would react if the situation was different was different and my entire family wasn't just downstairs. But alas, I was out of my ideal setting and I wasn't even sure how to respond, so the pest received nothing except a hard glare that was trying a little too hard to burn holes into his retinas in exchange for his pleasantry.

"You know Shizu-chan, it's rude to not return the sentiment wh-"

"Shut up!" I cut him off before he could finish speaking. I didn't have a headache in a couple of days, but now I could feel one starting to come on and it would surely explode into a full migraine if I had to listen to his voice for much longer! The absolute last thing I wanted right now was to listen to his irritating nagging, jeering remarks, or anything else that he could possibly have to say. I needed to get him out of here, and quickly. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"As I was trying to say before being interrupted," He paused and gave me a hard look, as if he were offended by my words. Yeah, like that really bothers me. I could care less. "I came to give you your homework for the weekend."

No way. That's not your job, why would you of all people do such a thing? My curiosity of his statement betrayed the cold, stand-offish attitude I was trying to portray as I subconsciously lifted an eyebrow. "Why? Where's Shinra? Why couldn't he do it? Why did he send you in his place? Why would you even want to bring me my homework?" My temper flared up even more than it already was as the realization of what this bothersome little flea must be trying to do. So stupid, of course he wasn't here to deliver homework, because that would actually be helpful! "Listen, I don't know exactly what you have planned, but whatever it is, you had better just forget it. You're not gonna get away with this little scheme of yours." I was already seething. I know that I can't do anything destructive, but perhaps I could just throw him out of a window or something that wouldn't cause me to break anything in the house. Before I could stomp over to grab ahold of him and toss him out, he put his hands up in the air and waved them back and forth in a slow motion, like he was trying to calm me down and initiate a peace treaty or something.

"Now, now, calm down, Shizu-chan. You always assume the worst in me. Here," He reached into his school bag and pulled out a manila folder in one fluent motion and held it out in front of me. "Your homework is right here." I must have given him the most dumbstruck expression ever, because he returned it with one of amusement. "Well, go on," he waved the folder in front of me. "Take it."

I grabbed the cream-colored file folder without another second's hesitation. Almost immediately after I began flipping through the folder's contents, checking to make sure that each and every subject's assignment was accounted for. After finding all of the homework for my algebra, cell biology, world history, Japanese, English, and contemporary music classes, I closed the folder and eyed him with a look that even the most skeptical of scientists couldn't manage. "It'll be a cold day in hell when you of all people do something that could be considered as 'kind' for me. " I continued to eye him intently. "Since I'm pretty sure that that hell is still a hot and fiery place, I'll ask you again. Why are you bringing me my homework? Where is Shinra, and why didn't he do it like he normally does?" I personally don't think anything that I said could be considered 'funny' or 'humorous', but his response was to laugh at me as if he were trying to provoke my anger even more. By now I could feel a vein inside of my head throbbing in a fast, almost erratic rhythm. Damn it all, a migraine was inevitable now. When his laughter subsided, the flea smiled in a way that would give any normal person the impression that he was being genuine and sincere. Of course I knew better though. He was either about to trick me, spring his real reason for being here on me, or both. Finally, when my anticipation had about reached its limit, he finally replied.

"Relax, Shizu-chan. Shinra was 'busy', so I generously offered to help out by running this errand for him. That was rather nice of me, don't you think~?"

Like hell I was going to buy that. "Maybe I'm not asking the right question here." I sighed heavily and tried again. "Why would you do this? What's in it for you? You have to have some sort of ulterior motive."

"I don't have to have anything," He chucked, "but you are right. "How very clever of you."

"Yeah? So are you going to share this so-called benefit? You can't very well taunt me if I don't know what this is all about." A small part of me wished that the louse would just leave right then and there and keep whatever reasons he had for making this visit to himself, but a much larger part of me was growing paranoid because I didn't know.

"Wow, you're being extremely perceptive today Shizu-chan," I could tell from his tone of laughter that he was ridiculing me now. I clenched my fists, hoping that the tension would relieve some of the immense aggravation I was feeling. "I don't know what you're getting so upset over. I just wanted to come by and see how my very 'dear' friend is doing. You've missed a week of school already, and I missed you so much~…" And suddenly his demeanor changed completely. His playful smile mutated into a sinister smirk and the new shine in his eyes told me that his true intentions were about to be unveiled. "And of course, to see for myself that you have in fact, been faking your sickness this entire week."

What? He knew? How the hell-no way, he's buffing, he has to be. In hindsight, I should have known that this was a trap, that he was just testing me, trying to get me to admit it. Sadly, I didn't consider this until it was too late. His sudden accusation caused my mind to go completely blank. Unlike Izaya-kun, lying is not my forte; the mere attempt would have left me stuttering like a total idiot and feeling more helpless than I already did. It was a true miracle that I was even able to trick my family for this entire week, which I still felt lower than scum for doing and probably would for the rest of my life.

"How… how did you know?"

"Shinra told me."

Even I'm not stupid enough to buy that bullshit lie. Shinra would undoubtedly tell Celty about my secret; I was already expecting that. However, under no circumstances would he tell anyone else, especially not the one person I hate more in this world more than any other. The surprise and sudden powerlessness I felt was replaced with more anger as I narrowed my eyes and glared at him for the umpteenth time in only ten minutes. "If you're not going to give me the truth, at least spin a lie that's halfway believable!"

He snickered at me in response, which of course only served to fuel my annoyance. "My, my Shizu-chan, who knew that a week off of school would actually help to strengthen your intellect," he giggled at his own jab at my intelligence level before continuing. "Once again today, you're right. Shinra was very tight-lipped about your absence from school. Every time I asked about how you were feeling, he replied that you were still sick and immediately changed the subject. Shinra wouldn't even give me a diagnosis or a symptomology of your so-called illness. I began to suspect that something was amiss and I wanted to know what it was, I'm not one to leave a mystery unsolved, you see. So naturally I came to you, the source of my investigation." He began to applaud in such a way that I could tell that he was more than satisfied with his discoveries. "I figured that Shinra was being so secretive about this ordeal was because you were dying or something equally tragic. I was only teasing you about faking, and to be perfectly honest, Shizu-chan, the idea that you were pretending to be ill this entire time never occurred to me." He began to laugh harder. "But to know that you really have been lying about being sick this entire time, HA! This is priceless. Your mother seemed so concerned about you when she invited me, she doesn't know about this does she? Wait, wait!" He pointed to my desk. "Don't tell me, you've been tricking her with ridiculous tricks like keeping your skin warm with a hot wash cloth and using that heat lamp over there to manipulate the temperature of your thermometer?" He continued to laugh at me. "I'm right, aren't I?"

Somehow I knew where this was going, and I was not about to put up with it. Before another word could slip off that silver tongue of his, what little composure I had shattered into a million pieces. A low, dangerously feral grow was emitted from my throat as I threw open my bedroom window and began to stomp over to him in a violent manner. "Shut up! I don't have to explain shit; go you, you fucking parasite! Now get the hell out of my house-no better yet, I'll throw you out!"

To my dismay, he didn't even flinch at my sudden outburst, let alone try and move out of my way. That stupid, cocky little smirk of his never left his face and my fury grew exponentially with each step I took. I was mere inches away from wrapping my hands around his disturbingly thin frame and tossing him out, officially ridding myself of his burden for the time being, when I heard a soft knock at the door, followed by an equally gentle, somehow sedating voice.

"Shizuo-kun? Izaya-kun? We heard yelling going on up here from downstairs. Is everything alright in there?"

This sweet, delicate voice belonged to none other than my mother. I stammered back from Izaya and immediately froze in place. Fuck, I didn't know what to do. She'd find out that I was trying to hurt Izaya, and worse, she'd find out that I had been lying to her and Dad about being sick. Unlike me, the rest of my family was not the violent type. I have never once seen my mother, father, or Kasuka, give in to the emotion of anger like I have. However, instead of anger, I've seen the look of disappointment in my parents' eyes more times than I care to count. Knowing that my parents are disappointed in me is the worst feeling in the world to me, hands down. I would much rather have Mom and Dad yell at me and ground me for my mistakes, but no. Instead, they give me that solemn look that I know all too well, and don't say a thing to me. It's as if they know that their disappointment hurts more than anything, and now I'll punish myself by drowning in a sea of guilt and regret, all because I wanted one lousy week away from school, away from the violence, a week away from Izaya Orihara. It became all too obvious that I wasn't allowed to have such a luxury, after all he's the reason my plan is about to backfire on me. I am so totally screwed, royally fucked, however you want to put it. It all means the same thing. I was so busy wallowing in a session of pre-disappointment anguish that I had almost forgotten that Izaya was still standing right in front of me, that is until he spoke up, opening up the door to let my mother in as he did so.

"Everything's alright, Heiwajima-san," He smiled kindly and spoke in a friendly voice, both descriptions I was terribly unfamiliar with when it came to Izaya. "Shizuo and I were just reciting some lines for an original play created by one of our professors. Shizuo and I are partners for this little project you see, and we have to have a few lines memorized and ready to act out in front of class on Monday. Both Shizuo and I have been memorizing our lines individually during the week, and now since Shizuo's feeling a little better this afternoon, we decided to practice a bit for Monday. Isn't that right, Shizuo?" He glanced over in my direction. The look in his eyes read, 'Just go with it.' I wasn't sure why he was doing this, but there wasn't any time to figure that out. So 'going with it' was exactly what I did.

"Umm-yeah right. That's why Izaya came over to deliver my homework today instead of Shinra." I know that I don't have much room to talk since I've been doing it all week, but I really and truly hate lying to my mom. She's so sweet and trusting that getting away with the lie always leaves me with a bitter-sweet feeling. If I was scum before, I was the bacteria that feed on scum now. Just as I predicted, she bought this cheaply woven piece of a fabrication all too easily.

"How nice," she responded in her usual sweet-tempered voice. "Thank you so much for being such a good friend to my son, Izaya-kun. I only wish that Shizuo-kun had more friends like you." I had to work to keep from letting my jaw drop on the spot. Being the wonderfully considerate person she is, my mother added, "Would you like to stay for dinner?"

Continuing with the courteous conversation, Izaya replied, "Thank you for the kind offer, but I'm afraid I'll have to decline. My mother is expecting me back for our family dinner soon. After I finish up here with Shizuo I'll be on my way. Perhaps next time."

Like hell, there had better not be a next time!

"Of course dear, come back anytime. Have a safe trip home." Izaya nodded to my mother as she left and he closed the door behind her.

And just like that, the Izaya that I knew and loathed was back. He turned back to me, once again smirking. The delight that he found in this situation was evident on his features. "Well Shizu-chan, this is a rather interesting predicament that we've found ourselves in, isn't it?"

The recent development of events had left me thoroughly speechless. Izaya had just covered for me, but why? What was this little snake planning to do? A million and ten other questions concerning Izaya's motives were running through my mind at the same time. I hate to admit it, but Izaya seemed to know what was going on in my head at that moment.

"I think the question you should be asking yourself right now is, "What am I going to do in order to keep my 'best friend' Izaya, quiet?'"

I responded to his statement with a deep, feral growl. I straightened up and cracked my knuckles as I spoke. "How about I promise not to kill you when I beat your scrawny little ass for even trying to intimidate me with such a lame-ass threat?" There is no way that I will ever comply with this pest's taunting and let him terrorize me as he wished. No way, it just wasn't going to happen, not if I could help it.

"Now, now Shizu-chan, don't get too excited just yet. Let's consider your options first, hmm?" He looked at me for answer, however when I did nothing except scowl at him he continued on. "You could easily carry out your original plan and shove me out of your second story window as it were. However, if you do that I'll be forced to tell your mother the truth. I'll tell her that you've been playing your entire family for fools for the entire week with this little sick act of yours. I'll explain your entire little scheme with the hot wash cloth and the thermometer, and just to clear myself of any responsibility, I'll tell her that you threatened me with your monstrous strength to play along and lie to her too. Then I'll leave you to deal with the overwhelming disappointment and tremendous amount of distrust your parents will have for you. You've been lying to them for an entire week, after all. How long do you think it'll take for you to regain their trust, hmm? A few days, several weeks, years even? I don't know, you tell me, Shizu-chan."

I groaned with frustration. I knew that this wasn't going to be easy, not by a long shot. I didn't want to agree with Izaya, but he was right about the consequences of what would happen if I threw him out of my window, and I wasn't prepared to deal with them. It pained me to ask about the second option, but since I already know that I can't handle the first, I didn't have any other choice. "And the second option is…?"

I swear that a malicious glint appeared in his eyes as he chucked darkly. "Your second option is to meet my demands, and your deep dark secret will be safe with me."

"How do I know that I can trust you?"

"You don't, but if you don't want to take this chance, you can always have option one." I'm positive that he was laughing at the thought of my suffering this time.

"Before I make my decision, tell me what these demands of yours are."

"Ah, getting all of the information first, Shizu-chan? That's a smart move, and so unlike you…If the situation were less crucial for you, I might actually be impressed…"

"Stop stalling and get to the point already!" I know that he's dragging this out just to prolong my misery, however one can only have so much patience, and I never have claimed to be a saint.

"Sheesh! Alright, alright, don't get so testy." He then calmed himself as he prepared to finally answer a question that I never thought I'd have to ask. "Here is my demand, Shizu-chan. You were absent from school for one week, so in exchange, I want you to do as I say all next week."

I could do nothing except stare at him for a few moments in total disbelief. He wanted me to-no way! Was he serious? Was he insane? Wait, yeah, I already knew that answer. Finally, I was finally able to formulate a response. "In other words, you want me to be your…slave…for a week?" I was still having a difficult time comprehending the mere thought.

"I thought that I had laughed at your expense enough for one day, so I was trying to be 'kind' about it, but yes, that is exactly what I want." His smile grew wider and more ominous by the second. It was enough to make my stomach churn. "So what will it be? Will you lose your temper, start a fight with me and throw me out of your house at the expense of losing the precious trust of your parents while at the same time earning their unyielding disappointment and a few new cuts from my blade? Or, will you swallow whatever deluded sense of pride you have and serve me for one week?"

Anyone else might have difficulty choosing from two options that both included some very severe consequences, not me however. The feeling of agonizing self-hatred that would inevitably would accompany my parents' never ending disappointment and the loss of their hard-earned trust would undoubtedly kill me. Maybe I was being a little overdramatic, but in this case I felt that I had the right to be. Despite my numerous faults and the large amount of stress I give them, my parents have always been there to support and love me, and to tell me that it's going to be okay. Under no circumstance was I willing to lose that. I knew that I had to do anything and everything in my power to keep one of the very few treasures I had in my life. If keeping my familial support meant becoming a slave to Izaya Orihara for week, then so be it.

"I'll do it."

"I'm sorry, what exactly is it that you'll do?" Damn him, he knew exactly what I was talking about!

"Seriously? Don't make me say it out loud, flea."

"Come Monday we are definitely going to have to work on the name calling. Now say it, Shizu-chan. Consider it a pre-test so I can be sure that you will keep your word~."

"What the fuck-it's me that has you worry about you-…" He gave me a look that told me he would run downstairs and spill his despicable guts to my mother if I didn't give him the answer he wanted. I took a very deep calming breath. "I agree to be your slave for a week, in exchange for you not telling anyone about this."

The damn louse clapped his hands in approval. What does he think I am? Some attention-starved mutt that-wait, I don't want that answer. "Good, very good, Shizu-chan. Now, I want you at my house promptly at 7:00 a.m. You can get directions from Shinra. Don't be late!"

"Hey wait. Why do I need to be at your house so freakin' early? There is no way in hell your commute is that long!". Damn, if I can't handle this, how am I ever going to survive a whole Izaya-filled week?

"Ha, of course it's not. I actually live closer to the school than you do, however I have a few errands to run, and I'd like you to accompany me." I only growled and continued to glare at my worst enemy with all of the malice and contempt I held for him. I wish that I could somehow wipe that smug, condescending look off his face. Much to my displeasure, that stupid smirk of his grew even wider somehow. "You'll do it won't you? I mean my simple request falls within the terms of our deal, but if you insist on refusing I can always-"

I wasn't going to let him finish that sentence. "Fine! I'll do it. I'll be at your house at the ungodly hour of your demand, and I'll go with you on your stupid fucking errands!"

"Wonderful!" He turned back to the door. "I'll be off then. Don't forget about our little 'date' on Monday morning, Shizu-chan~!" Finally, the bane of my entire existence opened the doors and proceeded to leave.

"As if you'd even let me forget," I grumbled. Just to make sure that he didn't try anything, I followed that pesky flea downstairs and to the door. One again, he and my parents exchanged pleasantries before at last he was gone.

Literally seconds after I had gotten back to room, my phone went off. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at the caller ID. It was Shinra, shocking. Knowing that he would bug me all night if I didn't answer now, I gave in an answered.

"Hey, Shinra."

My bespectacled friend was completely frantic. "Shizuo! Izaya got to all of your professors before I was able to and took all of your homework! He's not answering any of my calls, and I don't know what he did with it! I'm so sorry, Shizuo! You could get into some serious trouble and-"

I had to stop him before he keeled over from a panic attack. "It's okay, Shinra."

"Wha-?"

"Izaya brought my homework over."

"He did?" I'm pretty sure that the realization of what really happened hit him like a ton of bricks. "Oh my… Izaya knows?! Oh no, I tried so hard-"

I had to cut him off again. "Yeah, I know. It's not your fault."

"But Shiz-"

I was in no way in the mood to explain all of this to Shinra. He'd figure it all out soon enough anyway. "Not now, Shinra. I'll talk to you later; I'll need to get directions from you anyway." Knowing that would lead to even more questions, I promptly hung up the phone and shut it off for the rest of the night.

That night I excused myself from dinner with the horribly flimsy excuse that I still wasn't feeling well. My parents were rather concerned because this is the first time all week my "illness" had affected my appetite, but I assured them that I was just unusually tired, and that I would be better in the morning. The funny thing was that this was the first time all week that I actually felt like I could be sick. Come Monday, I would be living out my worst nightmare by becoming a servant to none other than Izaya. Knowing that pest, he would make me do anything and everything he could think of that could utterly humiliate me and make me suffer. This was going to be the longest, most painful week of my entire life, and I know that when it comes down to it, I had no one to blame but myself. If I hadn't lied to my family and gotten out of school for the week, Izaya wouldn't have shown up and figured out everything, and he wouldn't have the leverage that he has over me now. All I wanted was a week away from him, was that really so much to ask? I thought that I had punished myself enough with all of the excruciating guilt I had put myself through for lying about this, but apparently not.

What did I take away from this? I learned that karma is truly a bitch, and that she was going to make me pay tenfold.

* * *

What a fruitful venture this turned out to be! This could not have turned out better if I had planned it all out myself. How delightful! These circumstances were so sweet that I could almost taste it, I swear if this somehow did get better I would probably go into a coma from all of the sugar. I will admit, this is not the most outrageous nor juiciest information I have ever received in my young life, however this is Shizu-chan's dirty little secret, and that fact alone makes it worth its weight in gold! If I play this right, the edge that I now have over Shizu-chan could very well be the key to everything I want to know about him.

I managed to keep my composure until I got home, where I immediately busted up laughing at the pure delectableness of the situation I have found myself in. The feeling of having this monster at my beck and call was truly empowering, and I was going to use this glorious advantage and exploit it in every way that I possibly can.

I bet you regret skipping school now, don't you Shizu-chan?

* * *

A/N: I need to take a second here and apologize to you all for taking so long to update this story. It's been over a month, and I'm truly sorry for that. Hopefully the fact that this chapter is over four times longer than the last two chapters makes up for that, (whether that's a good thing or not is up for debate, but I try).

Thank you all for reading the third installment of this chapter. Please review if you would like, your comments whether positive, negative, or indifferent will be greatly appreciated and will help to motivate me to continue and become better at writing. Once again, thank you!

Lastly, I need to give a huge personal thank you to tsukiyo-rin for all of the wonderful writing advice she has given me. I am truly grateful for her help, and I can only hope that I've utilized her advice as much as possible while writing this chapter. Her work is truly amazing, and I encourage everyone to check it out.


End file.
